A Strange Kind of Love
by TwinsOfMischief
Summary: Heading back to the states in the thriving city of New Orleans, Louisiana we meet a pure french muggle born named Adalina D'Lecompte who just got accepted to Hogwarts who will be entering her third year along with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy..Crazyness!


**::: I do not own HP and any of its occupants in the stories, I do however own this plot and my own characters that came out of my twisted brain, I am in no way of making any money off of this and it is for my pure twisted enjoyment that I write this. Now, on with the show!**

**Chapter 1**

**New Orleans, Louisiana 2003 ( French Quarter) **

**In one word to define the heat of New Orleans that anyone would use it would be, sweltering. That's the best word the black and red haired, piercing blue eyes 5'4 petite girl could use to describe how the weather was. Walking down Bourbon street Adalina Rayne D'Lecompte sashayed her hips to the music that was thrumming through every bar and club melding together in the atmosphere to make a truly magical feeling deep within her bones. Being born to one of the oldest families in the Deep South, Adalina or Lina as she preferred most of the time couldn't think of anywhere else she would rather be. Dressed in a pair of tight flared worn blue jeans with a few holes in them, one studded belt, one rainbow studded belt and a black bitch kicker, several necklaces, bracelets , rings and hoop earrings, her makeup dark and smoldering making her eyes pierce the night making them glow eerily underneath the luminescent lights. With her hair pulled back and her well worn trainers her plump lips formed a smile showing off her perfectly straight white teeth she began to weave her way into one of her favorite clubs. The music pulsed and thumped making goose bumps run along her body she shimmied her way to the bar. "Bonjour Travis Mon Cher ami!" Her rich melodious voice rang out above the music and loud noises from the occupants.**

**Travis Sallow moved over to her reaching across the bar to lean in and kiss her cheek. "Bonjour Lina...** **Avez-vous obtenu la lettre?"**

**Nodding she slipped it over to him, he grabbed it and held up the bar door to let her in. Nodding his head to the back she grinned and followed him to the break room and sat down on a comfy black chair and watched him open the letter and scan its occupants. After a few minutes he looked up at her and grinned. **

"**Congradulations Lina! Vous avez été accepté à l'Ecole de Hogwarts de Sorcellerie et de Sorcellerie!" **

**Squealing with glee she jumped up into his arms and hugged him tightly knowing that this was going to be a grand adventure for her. But of course, she would miss her family and friends here but finally being accepted into a prestigious school, albeit three years late was one of her biggest dreams. To be the first in her family to attend and truly live up to her potential. Pulling back she kissed his forehead while he held her in his arms, her feet dangling up in the air. Her saddened eyes looked into his. "Je pars dans le Travis de matin, donc ceci est le dernier je vous verrai jusqu' à l'été encore. Je vous manquerai ! Vous devez m'écrivez et me dit de tout qu'arrive, et vous devez la promesse pour garder ma soeur de bébé sûre. ..** **Me promettre Travis, vous garderez Carissa sûr ?"**

**Nodding his hazel eyes and resting his forehead against hers she smiled when he uttered the words she longed to hear.**

"**De couler ma petite sorcière, je garderai votre soeur sûre."**

**Oh shiz, look at there. I started another story…Without flower it seems….*sniffles* Translations are in order no? **

**: Bonjour Travis Mon Cher ami!"- Hello Travis my dear friend**

**: Bonjour Lina...** **Avez-vous obtenu la lettre-** **Hello Lina... You obtained the letter?**

**: Congradulations Lina! Vous avez été accepté à l'Ecole de Hogwarts de Sorcellerie et de Sorcellerie!" -** **Congradulations Lina! You were accepted to the School of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**: Je pars dans le travis de matin, donc ceci est le dernier je vous verrai jusqu' à l'été encore. Je vous manquerai ! Vous devez m'écrivez et me dit de tout qu'arrive, et vous devez la promesse pour garder ma soeur de bébé sûre. ..** **Me promettre Travis, vous garderez Carissa sûr- I leave in the morning travis, this is the last time that I'll see you until summer, I will miss you! You have to write to me everyday and tell me what happens. And you have to promise to keep my baby sister Carissa safe..Promise me travis"**

**:** **De couler ma petite sorcière, je garderai votre soeur sure- Of course my small witch, I will keep your sister safe...**

**Okay, some of them might be off, but that's because using freetranslation on the internet is kind of wonky sometimes. Well. Please review and let me know what you think. I promise everything will get better!**

Review and lovely cookies for all!

**Shadow**


End file.
